Até A Primeira Vez
by Madu Black
Summary: Bella cansou de esperar o Edward e resolveu dar uma chance de verdade e namorar com Jake. Só momentos quentes até a primeira vez!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota da Autora**:

Primeiro quem não gosta de Bella e Jake, se ler não reclame eu sou Team Jacob galera.

Segundo leiam a sinopse, será só momentos quentes até a primeira vez, não venham reclamar que só tem lemon a fic é disso!

A fic terá poucos caps. como o nome diz até a primeira vez.

Edward deu um pé na bunda da Bella ela tomou uma atitude vai namorar o Jake

Foi a primeira fic que escrevi, tinha medo de postar na época então nem foi a primeira a ser postada, a primeira de todas foi A Bruxa Em Forks.

Como eu adoro as fics da Katy então quis fazer algo assim também.

Para as fans de Ed e Bella eu tenho outras fic água com açúcar ou safadas, tem pra todos os gostos kkkk.

Aproveitem!!!

Madu XD


	2. Cap 1

**Cap. 1 Lista e Limites**

**Bella**

Estávamos andando na praia juntos Jake estava me abraçando. Já fazia uma semana que estávamos juntos. Acho que não vou mais precisar de casacos! Pensei. Sempre que estava com ele acabava ficando com calor. Mais uma pra lista de paraíso perfeito. Ficar sempre quente. Mas estava mesmo é comparando relações, as duas que tive.

Eu já tinha acordado e sabia que Jake que é o meu "pra sempre". Martirizei-me muito quando descobri isso. Mas a comparação não saia da minha cabeça.

Lista paraíso perfeito:

-Jake não fica me enchendo de perguntas, ele me conhece melhor que eu mesma.

- Não quer ler meu pensamento. Fica feliz de não pode ler, isso sim.

- Jake é como o Sol o Ar muito saudável.

- Como é fácil ficar com ele. Estamos agora juntos, e ele não sente necessidade de preencher o vazio com palavras.

- Eu o amo de verdade. Não estou cegamente apaixonada.

- Jake é quente.

Só falta descobrir uma coisa, se ele tem limites? Ah! Bella para de ser safada. Mas pensei comigo mesma como vou descobrir se não tentar? Tenho que aproveitar agora que estou com um pouco de ciúmes dele.

Mais cedo estávamos no supermercado, e umas garotas Quileutes não tiravam o olho dele. Eu sei que ele é lindo. Mas poxa ele tem namorada.

_ Jake você já teve alguma namorada antes de mim? _ Perguntei confesso que estava curiosa, ele sabia tudo do meu passado. Ele parou e me virou de frente pra ele.

_ Posso saber por que essa curiosidade? _ Estava me olhando com a sobrancelha levantada.

_ Pode depois que você responder minha pergunta.

_ Não. Mas tive uns rolos. _ Respondeu rindo.

_ Ah! _ Foi só o que eu consegui dizer. Agora piorou. Mas é claro, você não queria que ele virasse padre enquanto te esperava.

_ Estou esperando sua resposta. _ Me encarou de novo.

_ Curiosidade. _ Omiti, não era só isso.

_ Eu te dei uma resposta completa, também quero uma completa. _ Droga ele me conhece. Suspirei e respondi não ia adiantar mesmo. Ele iria saber se eu estivesse mentindo.

_ Estou com ciúmes de umas garotas que estavam te secando no supermercado. _

Ele riu muito alto pareceu um latido.

_ Ah! Jake não seja mau, você também não gosta do Mike Newton. _ Ele parou de rir na hora. Eu queria saber mais, mas continuo meu interrogatório outro dia.

_ Chegamos. _ Ele queria me levar numa das piscinas naturais estava um dia de sol e não estava frio ainda.

Tirei minha roupa estava de bermuda e camiseta. Mais por baixo tinha um maiô. Preto simples. Reparei no olhar que ele lançou pra mim. Hoje eu queria ver os limites. Ele estava só de bermuda, entrou assim mesmo.

A água estava um gelo, me arrepiei.

_ Jake, não vai dar ta muito gelada. _ Já ia voltando quando ele me segurou.

_ Vem fica perto de mim assim você não sente frio. _ E me pegou no colo.

Realmente com ele por perto não dava pra sentir frio, a água estava até boa. Depois de um tempo fomos dar uma mergulho, mas quando a água me gelava de novo, ele me pegava. Estava gostando de todo esse contato. Jake é muito cheiroso e forte, ficar me esfregando nele estava é me deixando louca.

Aproveitei cada momento. Percebi que ele se arrepiava quando eu passava a mão no seu abdômen. Depois de um tempo voltamos pra casa dele. Eu adorava ficar ali com ele.

Jake me deixou trocar de roupa no quarto dele. Tirei o maiô, e me sequei, não pude deixar de pensar uma safadeza eu estava pelada no quarto dele.

Coloquei uma roupa seca. Sentei na cama pra amarrar o tênis, o quarto do Jake é gostoso o cheiro dele estava em todos os cantos. Sai ele também precisava se trocar.

Ficamos na garagem, Jake tinha que arrumar o carro de um amigo, podia ganhar dinheiro nisso. Ficamos ali falando bobeiras sobre escola, lobos. Ele ai pra lá e pra cá, mexia no carro tentava ligar, eu estava numa mesa afastada, onde não tinha as ferramentas que ele usava. Ele veio na minha direção parou na minha frente e disse.

_ Hora do recreio. Estou cansado. _ E me beijou logo em seguida.

Eu abri minha boca pra receber seu beijo. Sua língua quente me invadiu, e explorava minha boca, o beijo era sensual e estava me deixando sem fôlego. Mas ele não parou. Sua mão pegou minha cintura, e a outra estava na minha nuca. Tenho certeza que me segurando eu já estava caindo. Agarrei-o também queria apertar aqueles braços fortes. Subi uma mão pra nuca dele e agarrei seu cabelo com força. Ele não sentia dor comigo. Sua boca se desgrudou da minha só pra fazer o caminho do meu pescoço até o maxilar, eu já estava ofegando. Mas ele não parou. A mão que estava em minha cintura, entrou por baixo da minha camiseta. E seu toque quente na minha pele me arrepiou inteirinha. E seus dedos começaram a me roçar bem de leve. Sua boca foi do maxilar pra minha orelha, eu já estava hiperventilando, Jake estava me proporcionado sensações que eu nunca senti antes um desejo tão grande, no meio das minhas pernas já sentia como se estivesse faltando algo. Queria sua mão ali. Ele voltou pra minha boca. E aprofundou o beijo. Meu pai se eu não parar vamos transar aqui na garagem. Sua mão já estava quase no meu seio estava subindo e eu nem percebi. Quando ele tocou meu seio com a mão eu gemi. Isso me acordou.

_ Jake é melhor a gente parar. _ Disse quase sem fôlego. Ele me olhou, tirou a mão do meu seio. Deu-me um selinho e voltou a arrumar o carro.

_ Acabou o recreio. _ E riu. Eu amava quando ele fazia piada de tudo.

Mais uma pra lista

- Jake não tem limites que tem que ter limite sou eu.

**N/A:**Não me matem ela tava só experimentando kkkkkkkkk, mereço reviews?

Madu

XD


	3. Cap 2

**Cap. 2 Se Esse Carro Falasse**

** Jake**

Já fazia uma semana que ela não me via porque eu via ela toda noite, pela janela, só uma espiada nada de taras. Essa semana estou fazendo rondas noturnas, então estou descansando a tarde. Ela acaba não vindo pra eu poder descansar. Que saudades, só nos falamos pelo telefone.

_ Jake posso ir hoje, to com saudades quero te ver. _ Disse toda manhosa no telefone.

_ Bella é claro, eu também estou querendo te ver já faz uma semana. _ Respondo rindo.

_ O que nós vamos fazer hoje? Não quero ir a praia. _

_ O que você quiser. Podemos andar de moto, ou ficar aqui. _ Respondi, ela teria o quisesse de mim.

_ Vamos ficar ai então. Daqui a 20 minutos eu chego, tchau. _ E desligou nem esperou me responder, ela também devia estar com saudades.

15 minutos depois ela já estava lá. Deve ter corrido com o carro pra chegar. Abri a porta do carro pra ela. E já fui beijando que saudade de seu hálito doce. Foi um beijo rápido, nada que fosse me acalmar ainda. Eu queria mais.

Ela sorriu pra mim muito linda.

_ Ah! Jake, vai ser assim sempre? Eu vou morrer de saudades. Não agüentava mais ficar sem te ver! _ Meu coração deu um pulo, ainda não tinha me acostumado com ela se declarando pra mim. Fiquei muito feliz com isso.

_ Vai continuar até a gente pegar a sangue suga Bella. _ Respondi já soltando um rosnado na palavra sangue suga.

_ Eu ficaria mais protegida com você ao meu lado. _ Ela disse séria.

_ Por isso mesmo que fico rondando sua casa toda madrugada. _ Ela arfou com a resposta.

_ Se você vai lá toda noite porque não vai me ver? _ Perguntou já acusando.

_ Mais eu te vejo todo dia, pela janela. Outro dia você até falou meu nome enquanto dormia. _ Agora ela corou muito, eu estava encrencado, me olhou muito brava.

_ A partir de hoje você não faz mais isso, vou fazer uma cópia da chave da casa e você entra pela porta da frente como meu convidado, não quero você me espionado pela janela. E sim, sonho com você toda noite e devo falar seu nome enquanto durmo sempre. _ Me olhava brava ainda, não parecia tão grave o que eu fiz. Mas me emocionei de novo outra declaração apesar de brava ela disse que sonha comigo toda noite, só podia sorrir com isso eu estava muito feliz.

_ Esta certo. Você quem manda. _ Respondi já sorrindo não queria ela brava comigo.

_ O que você vai fazer tem alguma coisa pra concertar? _ Estava sorrindo também ao que parece já estava perdoado.

_ Vamos para garagem vou conectar o freio do pé na sua moto, você está bem melhor agora. _

Fomos pra garagem Bella adora ficar aqui comigo. Levei uns sanduíches pra gente e refrigerante. Ela estava no Rabbit no lado do passageiro enquanto eu mexia na moto.

_ O que eu falei? _ Perguntou

_ O quê? _ Não entendi o que ela queria.

_ Enquanto dormia o que eu disse? _ Perguntou enquanto comia.

_ Meu nome mais nada. _ Na verdade ela ficou falando "meu Jake", não queria aborrecê-la com isso.

_O que você sonha comigo? _ Perguntei estava curioso.

_ Ah... Hum nada demais. Só você comigo nada demais. _

Ela tava mentindo, mas como ficou tão corada, achei melhor não insistir, provavelmente estava sonhando o mesmo que eu, porque desde daquele ultimo dia, meus sonhos estão me deixando louco. Com esse pensamento me lembrei da ultima hora do recreio, quero sentir ela de novo perto de mim. Me levantei.

_ Vou lá dentro lavar as mãos e já volto. _ Falei já saindo.

Voltei e ela estava ali ainda sentada. Puxei a mão dela pra ela sair, ela já ia indo pro outro lado, segurei sua cintura.

_ Não, só quero um pouco de carinho, senta aqui comigo. _ Fiz uma cara de lobo sem dono pra ela.

_ Ok. _

Me sentei no Rabbit e sentei ela no meu colo. Ela estava gelada, adoro a temperatura da pele dela, sempre mais fria que a minha. Subi com a mão até sua nuca e a puxei.

Esse sim era um beijo que eu estava querendo, minha língua entrou na boca dela sem pedir passagem. Eu já ficava louco só de pensar minha língua penetrando sua boca e meu pau penetrando nela inteira. Não deu outra já estava duro, tinha certeza que ela podia sentir o volume na sua bunda. Mas ela não ajudou meu juízo, começou a passar sua mão fria pelo meu tórax, enquanto a outra ia pra minha nuca. Já estava ficando sem fôlego, me separei do beijo e fui beijar seu pescoço, enquanto apertava seu quadril, fazendo pequenos movimentos em cima do meu pau. Com a mão livre fui subindo em cima da roupa mesmo ate chegar em seu seio, a sensação foi maravilhosa. Bella já soltava pequenos gemidos, ela também está gostando. Encontrei sua boca de novo. Meu pau ia explodir dentro da calça. Queria que ela pegasse nele.

_ JAKE CE TA AI NA GARAGEM? _ Embry gritando do lado de fora.

_ Quem é? _ Bella perguntou.

_ Embry, o chato está entrando estou escutando. Deixa eu sair daqui. _ Ela se levantou pra eu sair eu fui do lado do motorista e peguei um refrigerante. O que precisava mesmo é de um banho gelado.

_ E ai cara não me escutou? Oi Bella como vai? _ Embry perguntou.

_ Bem e você? _ Ela respondeu, parecia tão calma, eu estava puto, vou matar o Embry quando me transformar, no mínimo vou arrancar sua canela fora.

_ Não respondi por que você já estava entrando mesmo. Sem ser convidado. _ Quase rosnei pra ele.

_ Calma cara, vim falar que a Emily pediu pra Bella ir lá mais tarde, ela está com saudades de conversar com você. _ Respondeu olhando pra Bella.

_ Nós já vamos é só o Jake terminar de comer. _

_ Então vou esperar e vou com vocês também, ela está cozinhando sabe. _ ele num tom de confidencia eu rolei os olhos.

Bella riu, ela não acredita no tanto que cinco lobos famintos pode comer. Meu pau desceu, acabou a minha festa, eu mato o Embry, a eu mato.

_**N/A**__: cara Embry empaca foda kkkkkkkkkkkk, eu sei vcs ainda me matam._

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_


	4. Cap 3

**Cap. 3 Criança**

** Bella**

Nestas semanas de namoro eu e Jake estamos nos descobrindo. Isso tem sido muito bom, a falta de limites que nossa relação tem, prova que eu tomei a decisão certa. Isso é muito mais saudável, um relacionamento de verdade.

Estava na casa dele conversando com Billy esperando ele chegar. Adorava a casa do Jake. Como se fosse meu próprio lar.

_ Oi amor, faz tempo que você chegou? _ Perguntou e me deu um selinho.

_ Oi, acabei de chegar, seu pai disse que você voltaria logo. _

_ Vem quero te mostrar uma coisa. _ Pegou minha mão e me levou para o seu quarto. Estava mais fácil do que eu pensava.

_ O que você quer me mostrar? _

_ Uma foto que achei você estava com cinco anos, estava na praia brincando com minhas irmãs. _

Ele me mostrou a foto, era eu mesma de biquíni, olhando a foto me lembrei desse dia, estava de sol, coisa rara em Forks.

_ Onde você estava? Você se lembra desse dia? _

_ Não me lembro meu pai disse que eu estava no colo da minha mãe. Ele que tirou a foto. Estava vendo essa semana, ele anda rabugento porque a Rachel falou que não vem nas férias, e foi olhar as fotos antigas. _

_ Me mostra uma foto sua de quando você era mais novo. _

_ Criança você quis dizer! _

_ Não mais novo mesmo, você ainda é criança. _ E ri muito da cara dele.

_ Ah! Isso vai ter um castigo. _ E me atacou com cóscas até eu ficar sem fôlego. Acabei deitando na cama para fugir dele. Ele veio pra cima de mim, e me beijou.

O beijo é o mesmo selvagem e forte é assim que ele me beija, quase sempre, agora a gente já não podia ficar junto que já vinham os amassos. Eu que estava por baixo só abracei seu pescoço pra juntar a gente mais ainda, Jake colocou a mão na minha perna que estava flexionada ao lado do corpo dele, e foi descendo por minha coxa. Parou no meu bumbum e me apertou com um pouco de força e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

_ Você está me deixando louco. _ sua voz estava um pouco rouca. Ele voltou a me beijar, enquanto sua mão voltou a se mexer. Agora ele estava apertando meu sexo.

_ Ah Jake. _ Disse já gemendo, ele abriu o botão da calça e desceu o zíper.

Seus dedos brincaram um pouco com minha calcinha. Ele parou de me beijar na boca mais foi para o meu ouvido. Senti sua ereção em mim quando ele se movimentou. Sua mão desceu pra dentro da minha calcinha e seus dedos roçaram em mim. Estava acontecendo, e o pai dele na sala. Eu sou virgem e não falei isso pra ele ainda. Mas eu não estava conseguindo processar nada, queria sua mão dentro de mim, queria ele todo pra mim. Ele voltou a me beijar com mais urgência, tirou sua mão de mim. Eu gemi de frustração, eu queria um pouco mais. Mas ele não parou se afastou e começou a tirar minha calça. Ai minha voz saiu.

_ Jake eu sou virgem. _ Ele me olhou sério, parece que levou um susto mais a minha calça já estava no chão. Ele se aproximou de mim e disse.

_ A gente pode brincar um pouco, eu te prometo, não faço nada que você não queira. _ E começou a me beijar de novo. Sem esperar a minha resposta.

O beijo agora era mais doce, mais ainda sim estava bom, ele colocou a mão no meu cabelo e a outra apoiava ele na cama, tenho certeza que ele é bem pesado pra mim. Ficou um tempo assim sem me tocar de novo. Beijava meu colo, meu pescoço. Subia até minha orelha e descia só me torturando.

Depois de um tempo sua mão foi descendo de novo chegando na minha calcinha, ele me olhou como que pedindo autorização, só consegui, sorrir pra ele. Ele entendeu o recado, começou a brincar de novo por fora só roçando fazendo minha imaginação trabalhar. Parou de me roçar só pra vir me tocar no meu seio eu gemi com isso. Vi um sorriso presunçoso na boca dele, ele estava adorando fazer isso comigo.

Ficamos mais um pouco assim ele só roçando, desceu sua mão de novo mais dessa vez foi diferente, ele colocou dentro de novo da minha calcinha. Ficou só se esfregando de lado eu já estava ficando louca, quando ele começou a tirar minha calcinha, meu coração disparou mais não pedi pra ele parar, jogou ela do lado e voltou a me beijar e sua mão foi direto na minha entrada ele me tocou com o dedo bem de leve eu ia explodir, ficou fazendo movimentos circulares com o dedo, eu senti um calor, ele friccionando, seu dedo deslizou pra dentro de mim, Jake gemeu com isso, ele continuou com isso movimentos circulares e fricção, minhas pernas já estavam formigando, eu sentia que eu ia gozar se ele continuasse com isso.

Jake se soltou do beijo e começou a descer, beijou meu pescoço, mordiscou meus seios eu estava de camiseta ainda, e foi descendo, percebi que ele ia continuar descendo, segurei sua cabeça com força. Ali de boca não! Pensei. Mas não consegui dizer nada, sua mão não parava, e ele já estava me lambendo.

_ Ah Jake. _ estava bom sua língua quente se mexendo em mim. Isso estava me deixando zonza. Ele continuou a língua dele não cansava e seu dedo deslizava pra dentro de mim. Foi subindo um formigamento nas minhas pernas, ele não parou de me chupar e lamber, enquanto seu dedo deslizava dentro de mim estava muito bom, senti meu sexo quente e pulsante, estava gozando, gemi um pouco alto com essa sensação. Ele não parou. Quando percebeu que eu estava me acalmando. Veio pra cima de mim me beijou com paixão, e disse.

_ Seu primeiro orgasmo foi com uma criança isso é pedofilia. _ E sorriu pra mim com uma cara de safado. Eu corei muito com isso ele tinha me visto, e feito aquilo comigo. De repente seu sorriso saiu do rosto.

_ Que foi pai? _ Falou alto.

_ Sam ligou esta precisando de você. _ Jake fez uma careta percebi que ele estava frustrado. A voz do pai dele estava no corredor, graças ao super ouvido do Jake ele não entrou no quarto. Eu nunca mais iria vir aqui se isso acontecesse que alívio.

_ Você está me devendo uns amassos Srta. Swan, agora eu tenho que ir. Mais você não me escapa da próxima vez. _ E já estava com cara de safado de novo.

Pegou minha calcinha e me vestiu senti que ele fazia isso com relutância, vesti minha calça, mas também fiquei frustrada. Queria ele comigo agora. Ele se despediu e foi encontrar os meninos. Eu fui pra casa estava atordoada ainda. Eu podia pedir pro Jake bater no Sam com certeza eu me sentiria melhor com isso. Muito melhor.

_**N/A**__: Agora eu morro eu sei mas gente o próximo é o último, e eu nem vou cortar prometo kkkkkkkkk_

_Madu_

_XD_


	5. Cap 4

**Primeira Vez**

**Bella**

Ia ser hoje. Não agüento mais o Jake fazendo isso comigo. Já estamos juntos há algumas semanas e cada vez que ficamos sozinhos o clima começa a esquentar. Mas sempre alguém interrompe, e não acontece nada, bom quase nada, acontece o suficiente pra minha imaginação não parar, já estou subindo pelas paredes.

Estou sozinha em casa ninguém vai aparecer aqui, vou ate desconectar o telefone.

Tomei um banho, quero estar bem cheirosa pra ele, e escolhi uma lingerie já pra dizer "me pega". Mostrar minha intenção.

Coloquei uma saia fica mais fácil. Uma camiseta decote V. É o máximo que eu consigo de tentar ser sensual. Meu cérebro já está tendo espasmos com meus pensamentos. E se ele não entender? Não vou conseguir falar o que eu quero. Ah! Para de pensar, Bella não pensa. Ordenei meu cérebro. Agora só falta ele chegar. Queria na casa dele, mas a gente não fica sozinho lá nunca. Então vai ter que ser aqui mesmo.

Ouço o barulho do carro estacionando em frete de casa. Meu coração palpita com isso. Nem espero ele bater na porta já vou abrir pra ele.

**Jake**

Não agüento mais, vou acabar explodindo, mas não posso forçar a barra com ela. Eu a amo. Tem que ser devagar, ela é virgem ainda. E ficava cada vez mais me provocando. Tenho certeza que hoje ela já vai ficar me tentando. Já podia ter acontecido antes mais estou esperando quero que ela tenha certeza disso. Porque eu já tenho certeza há um bom tempo. Lembro dela ao telefone __ Quero ficar em casa hoje Jake, estou cansada, vamos namorar, sozinhos, por favor_. _ Quem nega algo pra ela quando ela pede assim?

Estava estacionando o carro na entrada da casa dela e ela já estava na porta com um sorriso lindo como se o Sol se abrisse nessa noite fria. Estava linda de saia e camiseta. Minha mente já se perdeu naquelas pernas lindas, agora ela já não usava blusa de frio, dizia que eu era seu casaco.

Desci do carro e ela já estava ali me abraçando, como estava gelada.

_ Bella meu amor assim você fica resfriada. _ Disse já preocupado com sua saúde.

_ Me esqueci, mas agora que meu casaco particular chegou não tem que se preocupar mais. _ E nisso me deu um beijo.

Senti que alguma coisa estava diferente, aprofundei o beijo. Ela já estava sem fôlego e eu também, mas não me desgrudei desci ate o pescoço dela e subi bem devagar até seu maxilar, senti ela ofegar. Estava sendo só um pouquinho mau. Segurei sua cintura com uma das mãos e com a outra fui subindo até a nuca e me enrosquei em seus cabelos nisso voltei a beijá-la com mais vontade, minha mão em sua cintura já queria encontrar o caminho mais fácil pela sua pele. Já não estava mais tão gelada. Fui subindo e ela não me impedia. Gostei é claro.

_ Ah Jake. _ Ela gemeu. Parei o beijo, mas estava com um sorriso no rosto, adorava deixar ela desse jeito.

**Bella**

_Ah Jake. _ Falei, e soltei um gemido. Ele parou de me beijar, estava com um sorriso presunçoso.

_ Que foi meu amor? _ Perguntou ainda sorrindo.

_ Nada, me beija de novo. _ Pedi com a cara mais safada do mundo e corei violentamente com isso.

_ Vamos entrar primeiro, aqui fora está frio. Pode ser primavera, mas está frio pra você. O que tem pra comer? _

Como assim o que tem pra comer? _Eu né_, ele vai me matar, isso sim.

_ Vamos pedir pizza uma grande pra você e uma pequena pra mim. _ Ele riu

_ Ok! _

Entramos e pedi a pizza pra gente e ficamos na cozinha conversando. Achei melhor esperar até ele comer, ficava bem rabugento com fome. E eu queria ele bem bonzinho hoje, por isso agradei.

Ele conseguiu comer a dele e parte da minha, já que como bem pouco perto dele. Insistiu em lavar a louça, porque eu tinha pago pelo jantar.

**Jake**

Estava lavando a louça e Bella estava sentada na bancada perto de mim. Depois que terminei, cheguei perto dela, meu pai como está linda.

Tive que beijá-la de novo. Dessa vez já fui de forma selvagem como queria ela ali na cozinha mesmo. Calma Jake a razão tentou falar comigo. Bella já abriu as pernas e me enlaçou me apertei mais nela. Minhas mãos automaticamente foram para suas pernas. Comecei bem devagar pelos joelhos e fui subindo bem lentamente só roçando os dedos. Ela já estava louca. Ofegava, separei o beijo e fui para o seu colo, que estava um pouco a vista com uma camiseta gola V.

Estava com vontade de rasgar sua roupa ia ser fácil, voltei a beijá-la na boca. E minhas mãos chegaram ao elástico da calcinha. Fiquei ali brincando na lateral quando ela se soltou do beijo encostou sua boca em meu ouvido e disse rouca:

_Eu quero você Jake, me pega pra você. _ E me beijou ali no pescoço.

Foi como o comando do alfa e eu ia obedecer. Minha razão se foi, com as mãos rasguei sua calcinha na parte de baixo, ela nem notou e rocei meus dedos na sua entrada. Estava bem molhada ali, não percebi e desejo que ela já estava, parecia tão calma. Ela começou a ofegar e gemer. Continuei massageando ela ali. Ela estava se mexendo e eu não parava de beijá-la. Já estava a ponto de explodir, minha ereção estava saltando pela calça.

Eu precisava de controle, a segurei bem apertado em mim e segui em direção ao quarto dela.

**Bella**

_Eu quero você Jake, me pega pra você. _ Consegui dizer, achei que ia travar. Mas não as palavras saíram fáceis até.

Jake pareceu que acordou porque logo depois começou a me tocar e massagear eu fui para o céu. Estava gemendo ficando louca com aquilo como ele sabia onde me tocar, e me beijava com vontade. Eu queria mais. Queria ele inteiro pra mim.

Percebi que estávamos em movimento quando já estava na escada subindo para meu quarto. Jake me olhava com desejo adorei o que vi nos seus olhos. Amor, desejo, carinho, tesão tudo junto fluindo ali em suas orbes negras.

No quarto, Jake me desceu de seu colo sem desgrudar nossos corpos, pude sentir sua ereção passando por mim. Me arrepiei com esse pensamento, ele dentro de mim me preenchendo.

Jake tirou minha camiseta bem devagar, depois a saia. Corei violentamente quando vi o que ele fez com minha calcinha. Tava um trapo, nem senti quando ele rasgou o restante dela na lateral do meu corpo. Eu ainda estava de sutiã. Ele me deitou na cama e só tirou sua camiseta, usava roupas quando vinha me namorar, quando eu ia pra La Push, encontrava ele de bermuda, se aproximou de meu ouvido, me arrepiei de novo com expectativa.

_ Você vai ser boazinha, certo. _ Foi uma ordem. _ Sonhei muito com isso e quero te conhecer inteirinha. _ Terminou de dizer com uma voz grossa e sensual.

**Jake**

Geralmente quem manda é Bella, mas tive que mandar ela ficar quietinha, se ela não colaborar, tudo ia acabar rápido demais, quantas vezes não sonhei com ela nua assim pra mim.

Estava em cima dela, me afastei um pouco só pra poder admirá-la melhor. Ainda estava de sutiã, na cor preta que destacava sua pele de porcelana mais ainda. Já tinha rasgado sua calcinha mesmo. Então mais uma peça não ia fazer falta. Subi meu olhar pra ela, ela me olhava com expectativa.

Enrosquei as mãos no sutiã e puxei com delicadeza pra não machucá-la, e pronto, seus lindos seios já estavam praticamente no meu rosto. Ela ofegou com meu movimento rápido. E corou como ela podia ficar com vergonha numa hora dessas? Nisso era tão Bella.

Voltei a beijar ela na boca e com as mãos já fui pro caminho conhecido no meio de suas pernas. Ela estava quente e molhada, uma delícia tentando tirar a minha razão. Ela gemia muito, fiquei assim um tempo, mas queria tocá-la inteira. Subi minha mão para os seus seios. Eram médios, nem grandes nem pequenos e macios com os bicos rosados pedindo pra serem sugados.

Parei de beijá-la na boca e fui descendo pelo seu pescoço, colo e quando abocanhei seu seio direito ela gemeu alto, um sorriso presunçoso saiu dos meus lábios fiquei ali brincando um pouco e Bella começou a afastar suas pernas pra eu me encaixar no meio. Eu ainda estava de calça, mas saber que era só eu tirar... calma Jake calma!

Bella começou a relaxar e estava com a mão no meu cabelo e a outra nas minhas costas, sua temperatura que era mais baixa que a minha, estava me enlouquecendo. Voltei a beijar sua boca.

Comecei a descer de novo e coloquei minha mão pra trabalhar nela de novo. Massageei seu clitóris e ela gemeu alto, que bom que não tinha ninguém em casa. Fui descendo a boca até seus seios novamente, e continuei tocando uma pra ela. Desci mais um pouco, sua barriga lisinha subia e descia com a respiração acelerada continuei descendo, mas não ali ainda não, hoje quem vai ficar louca é ela.

**Bella**

Jake estava me deixando louca, com sua boca e mãos fazendo o que queriam de mim, comecei a sentir uns espasmos no corpo tinha certeza que ele ia me fazer gozar se continuasse assim.

Jake se separou de minha boca e começou a me beijar no pescoço, sua mão ainda em mim me tocando e massageando. Eu gemia muito. E Jake era quente muito quente. Ele foi descendo sua boca até meus seios novamente, enquanto sua mão não parava. Meu corpo pedia por mais, como se aquilo fosse só o climax. Ele não parou de descer beijou e mordiscou minha barriga e, ai é agora, ele vai por a boca lá, soltei um gemido alto de expectativa.

Mas ele não foi lá, ainda não, eu estava ficando louca com isso. Ele tirou sua mão de mim e beijou minhas pernas

_ Ah Jake. _ Falei num sussurro. Não estava mais agüentando isso.

Ele me olhou e sorriu. Mas continuou de onde tinha parado. Foi subindo sua boca pra minha coxa, eu fiquei na expectativa de novo. Chegou em minha virilha. Me olhou ali, eu abri a perna mais um pouco só pra provocá-lo. Mas ele me deu o que eu queria. Me beijava e me sugava sua boca quente, no meu sexo, eu já via estrelas ia gozar logo comecei a me contorcer. Senti que ia vir.

Mas Jake parou, quase tive um treco, gemi de frustração, assim não vale ele estava me torturando.

**Jake**

Estava torturando ela um pouco, mas ela também me torturava, gemendo e se contorcendo pra mim. Sabia que ela queria que eu a beijasse ali. Tirei minha mão de dentro dela e fui beijar sua perna. Ela reclamou só faltou me xingar.

Sorri pra ela, mas comecei de onde estava novamente. Fui subindo pra sua coxa como ela estava cheirosa, meu pau reclamava dentro da calça. Eu sei bem o que ele queria. Ainda não, daqui a pouco. Fui subindo mais com a boca. Pensei em torturá-la na lateral, parei pra olhá-la melhor, ela acabou com minha intenção, abrindo as pernas um pouco mais pra mim. A visão dela me deixou louco, comecei a beijá-la e chupá-la, seu gosto e seu cheiro, tirando minha concentração. Ouvi ela gemendo e ofegando enquanto se mexia em baixo de mim. Percebi que ela ia gozar, mas ainda não, eu queria as coisas de forma diferente. Parei. Ela quase rosnou pra mim.

Voltei a beijá-la na boca e me senti mais excitado ainda sabendo que ela podia sentir seu próprio gosto na minha boca. Encostei em seu ouvido de novo.

_Você só vai gozar comigo dentro de você. _ Falei pra ela. Sabia que estava sendo mau, mais queria assim. Ela se contorceu e me olhou com um rosto de safada. Do tipo faz o que você quiser.

Virei pra ela ficar em cima de mim. Ela começou a me beijar com vontade. Acho que acordei a Bella safada que existe nela. Desceu sua mão por meu corpo até chegar na minha calça. Primeiro soltou o cinto, depois o botão e o zíper. E sem nem avisar colocou sua mão no meu pau. Eu não agüentei.

_Ah Bella. _ Gemi. _ Você prometeu ser boazinha.

_ Não prometi nada. _Respondeu, e continuou tocando uma pra mim.

Ela ficou de joelhos na cama e começou a tirar minha calça. Eu olhava pra ela com desejo. Era isso que eu queria. Que ela se entregasse pra mim sem reservas. Esperei ela terminar. Ela me olhou e corou de novo quando viu meu pau. Parou um pouco como se tivesse perdido o ritmo. Isso não durou muito, logo ela se posicionou em cima de mim de novo, e começou a me beijar. Agora estávamos os dois nus, sua pele podia estar da temperatura da minha, ela estava quente.

**Bella**

Mas Jake parou, quase tive um treco, gemi de frustração, assim não vale ele estava me torturando.

Ele voltou a me beijar de forma sensual e devagar. Se separou e encostou em meu ouvido.

_Você só vai gozar comigo dentro de você. _ Sério devia ser proibido isso, fiquei mais molhada ainda. Ele tinha tara de mandar, eu não ligo, faço o que ele mandar. Sou sua Jake!

Ele nos virou eu fiquei por cima. Queria conhecer o corpo dele. Comecei a beijar sua boca com força, eu não ia machucar ele mesmo. Fui com as mãos até sua calça soltei o cinto, o botão e abri o zíper. Meu cérebro já rejeitava a coisa toda, da onde estava vindo essa confiança toda? Fiz o que eu queria coloquei a mão nele. Meu pai como é duro e grande.

_Ah Bella. _ Gemeu. _ Você prometeu ser boazinha.

_ Não prometi nada. _ Respondi, e continuei o que estava fazendo, ele gemeu pra mim eu adorei isso, ele estava gostando.

Me levantei e fui terminar de tirar sua roupa, realmente estava vindo fácil agora. Ai vi o negócio dele, congelei é muito grande não vai caber em mim. Me ordenei, vamos Bella se mexe, sai do transe. Subi em cima dele de novo. Queria provocá-lo agora. Ele era mais forte, mudou de posição eu estava embaixo de novo. O beijo que ele me deu foi uma tortura. Porque ele me beijava e se esfregava no meu sexo. Comecei a gemer de novo, mas o som estava abafado por sua boca. Ele me apertava, mas ainda não deu o que eu queria. Estava ficando sem fôlego. Ele se afastou só um pouquinho pra gente respirar ele também estava ofegante. Me olhava nos olhos.

_ Você só pode fechar os olhos quando a gente se beijar. Eu quero te ver. _ Concordei com a cabeça. Assim não vai dar, eu vou gozar só dele ficar falando essas coisas pra mim. Percebi que ia ser agora.

**Jake**

O beijo agora estava me deixando louco porque eu esfregava meu pau nela enquanto beijava feito louco, ela estava toda molhada. E gemia na minha boca. Eu precisava de ar, me afastei um pouco de sua boca, os dois estávamos ofegando. Olhei nos seus olhos e me lembrei de uma ultima coisa que queria antes de começar.

_ Você só pode fechar os olhos quando a gente se beijar. Eu quero te ver. _ Mandei nela de novo, tenho tesão por mandar. Ela só concordou com a cabeça. Mas vi que ela também gostava disso, melhor, a gente se pertence mesmo.

Me encaixei nela, ela gemeu baixinho só no meu ouvido. E comecei a penetrá-la bem devagar, só a cabecinha, me virei pra ela, estava me olhando com expectativa, ela também sabia que podia ser desconfortável. Mais um pouquinho pra ela se acostumar. Meu pau latejava. Pedindo pra entrar com tudo. Fiz o movimento de vai e vem ela gemeu alto. E chamou meu nome. Calma assim eu me perco. Fui mais fundo um pouco e senti ali um pequeno obstáculo. Continuei pensei que ela ia gemer de dor, mas não, gemeu de tesão, ainda me olhava com a cara de safada. Continuei nisso entrando um pouco e fazendo movimentos da vai e vem.

_ Mais Jake. Ahn _

Comecei a ir com um pouco mais de força e velocidade. Ela estava se mexendo, eu vi que pra ela não ia demorar muito.

_ Ah Jake está bom. _ Gemeu bem no meu nome. Eu ia gozar assim com ela gemendo meu nome.

_ Assim você me deixa louco. _ Disse e a beijei com força.

Comecei a me perder nela era bem apertada, quente muito bom mesmo, a melhor sensação, meu pau entrava todo nela, e ela gemia a cada movimento meu. Estava toda molhada, e quente, delícia. Continuei nesse vai e vem mesmo quando ela deu sinais de que ia gozar. Não parei queria ela gozando pra mim. Sentir seu gozo no meu pau. Ela se soltou do beijo e disse:

_ Ah Jake. _ Gemeu. _ eu vou. _ Gemeu. Mas não conseguiu emitir nenhum som mais. Só gemia e se mexia em baixo de mim. Senti sua pulsação no meu pau. Quase gozei.

_ Quer gozar Bella? _ Perguntei. Ela só conseguiu me olhar nem mexeu a cabeça. Queria ver ela gozando, olhar dentro do seus olhos.

Continuei não demorou, ela gritou, suas pernas tremeram um pouco, e senti seu liquido em meu pau, quente, gostoso. Seus olhos estavam líquidos, chocolate quente. Vi paixão, amor e muito tesão.

Mais ainda não tinha acabado ainda não.

**Bella**

Meu corpo estava tendo espasmos, eu sentia que eu ia gozar. Mas queria garantir que ele não ia parar. Tinha que falar pra ele, mas como eu não sei não to conseguindo falar nada. Só sentir. Parei de beijar.

_ Ah Jake. _ Gemi. _ eu vou. _ Gemi de novo e desisti de tentar formular uma frase. Minhas pernas já estavam formigando.

_ Quer gozar Bella? _ Perguntou. Não consegui falar nada olhei pra ele só.

Mas Jake não parou continuou seu movimento em cima de mim, como um pistão. Vai e vem. Muito bom, ele é enorme, mas não me machucava. E como era quente. Agora minhas pernas formigaram. Senti uma onda de prazer me atingir. Gritei, meu corpo não era mais meu. Se mexia sozinho, continuei até tremendo os espasmos pararem. Gozei olhando nos olhos dele. Mas ele não parou continuou em cima de mim. Ainda no vai e vem.

Depois de um tempo já estava sentido tesão de novo. Estava muito bom mesmo. Jake estava suado mais não parava. Seu cheiro me deixava sem rumo. Cheiro de homem, cheiro de testosterona.

Depois de um tempo assim ele saiu de mim.

_Ah Jake não para! _ Falei gemendo. Não queria que ele parasse logo agora. Estava bom.

_ Não estou parando só quero experimentar uma coisa. _ Respondeu com um sorriso de tarado.

Ele me virou de lado, se encostou atrás, e quando vi já estava deslizando de novo pra dentro, me preenchendo.

_ Assim posso te tocar melhor. _ Falou com sua voz grossa no meu ouvido. Agora ele gemia junto comigo era bom escutar isso. Muito bom.

Tenho certeza que fiquei mais molhada ainda, se isso ainda era possível. Ele passeou com sua mãos livres pelo meu corpo. Apertava meus seios, ficou com uma mão no seio e com a outra desceu na minha entrada.

_ Ah Jake. _Tentei mais só saia gemido mesmo.

Ele com sua mão mexia no meu clitóris me deixando tonta. Eu ia gozar de novo e não ia demorar.

**Jake**

Virei ela de lado queria sentir seu bumbum no meu pau. Sem contar que a posição era vantajosa para os dois, poderia passear com as mãos livremente pelo seu corpo.

_ Assim posso te tocar melhor. _ Expliquei pra ela não ficar grilada.

Depois ela aproveitou, e ficou mais molhada pra mim. Aproveitei e passei com a mão livremente pelo corpo dela. Queria muito apertá-la mais, só apertei seus seios na minha mão, eu ia gozar é logo, ela é muito gostosa, e assim me deixa mais tarado ainda. Desci uma das mãos na sua entrada. Queria deixar ela no ponto onde eu estava. Ela gemeu meu nome. Assim não ia dar.

Continuei tocando e metendo nela. E ela gemendo. Mordi sua orelha e ela gritou de tesão. Percebi que ela estava mexendo comigo. Parei. Ela olhou pra traz e me lançou um olhar mortal. Segurei seu quadril, e sai dela de novo.

Virei ela de frente de novo. Tinha que controlar se não ia gozar antes dela. Não queria isso. Ela não está percebendo que estou no meu limite?

_ Se continuar a ser uma menina má, não vou deixar você gozar de novo. _ Ameacei. Fui bem mau agora.

Nem esperei seu olhar ou resposta. Comecei a beijá-la devagar e me posicionei de novo nela. Meu pau deslizou por ela inteiro sem nenhum obstáculo como é bom isso. Ela já estava gemendo de novo na minha boca.

Comecei a penetrar com vontade se ela queria, eu não ia negar. Usei um pouco mais de força e ela gemeu mais alto pra mim. Acho que estaria gritando se a gente não estivesse se beijando. Senti que ela já estava se contorcendo em mim. Mexendo de novo. Deixei, eu já ia chegar também. Separei nosso beijo.

_ Bella goza comigo. _ Pedi já quase explodindo dentro dela.

Continuei metendo. Não parei eu queria muito isso. Depois tudo explodiu chamei o nome dela, ela me olhava, mas estava gozando também. Minha porra se espalhou por dentro dela inteira deixando tudo mais quente. Mais algumas vezes e parei. Encostei minha cabeça na dela.

_ Eu te amo. _ Ela me disse, eu sorri.

_ Foi a melhor experiência da minha vida. _ Respondi e continuei olhando pra ela sem jogar meu peso em cima dela. Ela é delicada não quero que fique machucada. Ela sorriu com minha resposta. _ Eu também te amo. Você é minha vida agora. _ Eu disse.

**Bella**

Só o Jake mesmo pra me falar isso. Ele saiu de cima de mim, me trouxe para ficar no seu peito, seu coração estava acelerado e a respiração também. Estava sentindo seu cheiro como se estivesse por todo quarto principalmente em mim.

Fiz um carinho mo seu rosto bem leve com os dedos. Parecia que eu ia explodir de tanto amor que eu sentia. Adorei descobrir esse Jake mandão, quero que ele mande mais. Bella para de ser safada. Pensei comigo.

Ficamos nos olhando por um tempo, Jake me fazia carinho agora. Ele estava deitado do meu lado. Resolvi falar algo já estávamos há muito tempo sem falar de verdade.

_ Jake? Sabia que seu pai pode me mandar prender agora? _

_ Por quê? _ perguntou com um sorriso.

_ Corrupção de menores, pedofilia, qual mais você quer? _

Ele gargalhou alto. Mais começou a me beijar de novo. Senti que só aquela vez hoje não daria pra aplacar nosso desejo. E começou tudo de novo.

_**N/A**__: Oh finito UI._

_Primeiro dêem credito foi minha primeira fic, então eu sei que não me sai muito bem nessa primeira vez, como uma colega disse: Faltou um pouquinho de romance (que eu mesclei melhor em Antes, Durante e Depois). Valeu porque quem ficou comigo até aqui! ;*_

_Leiam minhas outras fics:_

_**A Bruxa Em Forks**__: Bella e Edward, com Bella bruxa!_

_**She Wolf**__: Bella e Jacob, com Bella como loba!_

_**Antes Durante e Depois**__: Bella e Edward da lua de mel dos dois._

_**Rude Boy**__: Jake e Leah, com o melhor Jake que há._

_**3 One, Two, Three:**__ Jake/Bella/Edward uma fic à tres UI!_

_**Immortal-Eternal**__: Bella e Edward, com uma Bella imortal e do mal!_

_**Traída**__: Bella e Edward, e Bella e Jacob. Drama._

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_


End file.
